Puck
"Well, it's a little more than a crush, Henry. I'm going to marry your daughter someday, so it's sort of important to my plans that she save the world." ~Puck As the main protagonist of the series, Sabrina's feelings are the most obvious, as are her reactions towards individuals in the series. Over the course of the 9 books, the romantic feelings between Puck and Sabrina become increasingly obvious Fanfiction Puckabrina, is the romantic pairing between Puck and Sabrina GrimmSabrina Grimm. Their realtionshiop isMost FanFiction writers tend to pair them together, most of the 'fics' on the site being labeled Puckabrina. Fanfiction writers usually despise Puck and Sabrina being with anyone but each other. Ever since their meeting in book one, Puck has been antagonistic to Sabrina. Sabrina, in return, insults him regularly, leading to a mutual hatred, despite that Granny Relda invited Puck into the family. It is not long, however, when their romantic feelings for each other become obvious, even though any romantic interest in each other is usually denied, except nearing the end of the series, where the romance become more obvious. The Fairy-Tale Detectives In Book One, they first meet. Puck intends to drown both Sabrina and Daphne, but instead, Sabrina ends up pushing him in a pool. At the end of the book, Granny Relda invites Puck into the family. Sabrina thinks that Puck is weird and annoying and seems to show no signs of interest in him. The Unusual Suspects "Trickster, love will be the end of you." -The Wolf '' Arguably the earliest sign of Puck's attraction was in book 2, when the Wolf said to Puck, "Love will be the end of you" and glanced at Sabrina. When Puck, Sabrina, and Daphne are being chased by Wendell's army of killer bunnies, Puck flies into the Barrier, dropping the girls and himself into the Hudson River. Sabrina swims Puck to shore after she finds him lying in the river face-down. When he doesn't respond to her, she performs mouth-to-mouth resuscitation on him, forgetting that he is immortal. He accuses her of wanting to kiss him while he couldn't do anything about it. The Problem Child ''"But the most awful thought of them all was the one about the kiss - it was nice. In Book Three, Sabrina is sent to go get Puck up in his room, where he tells her that he feels like Un cle Jake is taking his place. Sabrina then says that everybody still cares about him, leading Puck to think that Sabrina cares about him (in a romantic way, that is); he kisses her after teasing her and saying, "You want me to be your boyfriend." Then Sabrina punched him in the belly. Later that day, Puck's wings are ripped off protecting Sabrina from the Jabberwocky, putting him in a magical, life threatening coma. Sabrina believes that this is her fault, and is shown fondly looking after him and leading the quest to find the Vorpal Blade, which will indirectly lead to him being healed. Once Upon A Crime In book four it is revealed that Puck trusts Sabrina more than anyone else in the world. This was proven when in the cocoon that Cobweb put him in to save his life, he sprayed her with a disgusting smelling gas that allowed his cocoon to follow her wherever she went. This is apparantly something that usually happens between people in love as Moth was incredibly jealous and accused Sabrina of stealing 'her honor'. When Puck breaks free, fully healed, from his cocoon, he saves Sabrina from Moth, who is trying to kill her because Sabrina 'stole' Puck from her. At Oberon's funeral, Puck and Sabrina hold hands and have a semi-romantic exchange. Puck breaks down and starts crying as well as yelling at his dead father, and reveals to Sabrina that he hated him. When the Grimm Family leaves NYC for Ferryport Landing, Puck follows them on the giant witch robot instead of staying and bei ng King of Faerie. Magic and Other Misdeamours Future Sabrina:"He gets less annoying when he gets older." '' In Book Five when Sabrina and Daphne went to the future, Sabrina finds out they are married in the future. The future Sabrina remarks "''He gets less annoying when he gets older." '' Sabrina cannot believe that her and Puck are happily married in the future, though Daphne is clearly happy about it. Tales From The Hood ''"You don't really need the make-up." -Puck In Book Six, Puck handcuffed himself to Sabrina and swallowed the key in order to protect her, and the two talk late at night on Puck's trampoline. At some point in the discussion, Puck tells Sabrina "you don't need the make-up" after finding out that she has been conducting "late-night beauty sessions". Although he then says she is a "stinky, muck- covered toadface" after (They both agreed on it ) he says he kinda wishes he never said that. It then becomes awkward for both of them, and they go to sleep. The Everafter War In Book Seven, Puck is offended when Sabrina was about to accidently kiss him in the car (it was shrinking) but quickly tells Uncle Jake to drive faster in fear they will kiss. Puck discovers that he and Sabrina are married in the future and it's because of her that he is aging. He becomes extremely angry and pulls a number of awful pranks on her. Later, though, when he accidently almost kills her by pushing her over the edge of a high ledge, he is remorseful and apologizes, almost crying. The Inside Story "Us... getting married. You're my fiancee." -Puck He later accepts that they may get married in the future, but really only to annoy Sabrina. Puck and Sabrina both deny any feelings for each other, until book 8. Puck constantly teases Sabrina about them being married. It is only when Sabrina has to kiss Puck because he ate a poisoned apple to wake him up, because he can only be woken up by true love's kiss, she admits (only to herself) that Puck was her first crush, and that he was special to her. Council of Mirrors "Well, it's a little more than a crush, Henry. I'm going to marry your daughter someday, so it's sort of important to my plans that she save the world." -Puck In Book Nine, the final book of the series, the relationship between the two advances rather quickly. He explains to Sabrina's father, Henry, at one moment: "Well, it's a little more than a crush, Henry. I'm going to marry your daughter someday, so it's sort of important to my plans that she save the world." Later, when Mr. Seven and Morgan le Fay are getting married and Daphne changes everyone's outfits to suit the occasion, Puck exclaims "Wow!" at the sight of Sabrina, and the two dance the night away. Later, they are about to kiss, but Henry walks in on them, causing Sabrina to become mortified and making Puck fly away. When Sabrina is hesitant to take up the training and lead the army into battle, Puck is hard on her and gets angry at her reluctance, saying: "You know what? I'm seriously reconsidering marrying you." In a similar tirade by Puck, the two get into a fight. Puck soars off into the sky with Sabrina grabbing onto his pants leg. When she can't hold on and almost ends up dying he expresses a flustered sort of worry. Sabrina gives Puck a major role in the battle, expressing her undying trust, and she leans on Puck when she's sick. He is extremely worried and anxious when he finds out that there is a large chance Sabrina might die. Throughout the entire book, Puck's protectiveness increases incredibly rapidly to the point where it is blatantly obvious he has strong feelings for her. Epilogues 'First Epilogue' Sabrina is getting married to a mortal named Bradley in the first epilogue and has not seen Puc k in five years. When she thinks Puck isn't coming to her wedding to ruin it, she finds herself disappointed. However, Puck crashes the wedding, appearing right before Sabrina and Bradley are about to say their vows by flying through the doors. Sabrina automatically knows who it is, and he greets her by saying, "Hello, stinky." and winking, to which she can't help but grin. Second Epilogue In the second epilogue it is revealed that Sabrina and Puck did get married and have two daughters named Emma who takes after Puck and Daphne, and Allie, who takes after Sabrina. Alison has just grown pink fairy wings, and it is revealed that Sabrina and Puck, like Sabrina's parents, didn't tell their kids anything about the Everafter world. Category:Relationships Category:Love between Puck and Sabrina in Sister's Grimm Category:Puck Category:Sabrina Puck and Sabrina Relationship